Smilax is the dry rhizome of a liaceae plant, Smilax china L, which is also called Jingangteng. As a traditional Chinese herb, Smilax was collected into Chinese Pharmacopoeia 2005 version due to its efficacy in expelling evil-wind, removing dampness, detoxification and eliminating blood stasis. It is used for soreness and pain of tendon and bones, excessive urine, excessive leucorrhea, and swelling of hard furuncle. In Chinese clinical practice, it is used not only for treatment of gynecological diseases but also for cancer treatment and shows good curative effect.
Much research has been done about the chemical components of Smilax plants. So far more than 80 compounds have been separated from them, including flavones, steroidal saponins, stilbene glucosides, amino acids, tannins, etc. Among these compounds, flavones and steroidal saponins are substances that have obvious anti-inflammation pharmacological activity.
Smilax plants generally contain flavone compounds. Currently more than 20 flavone compounds have been separated and identified from these plants. The basic core structure of these flavone compounds are flavonoids and flavonols, dihydroflavones and Dihydroflavonols, chalcones, and catechins.
Up till now, more than 30 steroidal saponins have been separated from Smilax plants. These steroidal saponins, based on their different structures of diosgenin, are divided into three categories, namely spirostanols, isospirostanols, and furostanols, among which spirostanols are dominant. The major four saccharides in saponins include: D-glucose, D-galactose, L-rhamnose, and L-arabinose, which form a variety of saponins with sapogenin in different ways.
In this invention, a systematic separation and purification study is performed using multiple chromatography techniques over the extracts of the Smilax china L. rhizome by 70% acetone or ethanol or methanol. In addition, the structures of the compounds obtained by extraction and separation are identified using modern spectral techniques. A new compound, named Smilaxchinoside F, is obtained by separation. Hence, this invention is fulfilled.